


never a second chance

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Meddling Laura Hale, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Derek was planning on a lazy day in with his boyfriend. But then his sister shows up unexpectedly and things take a much more awkward turn. After all, Stiles never was one for finesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paleesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleesky/gifts).



> For the ❄️ prompt: 117. "Please hurry, I'm scared..." from [this](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/post/147114659810/send-me-a) prompt list

“Please hurry… I’m scared.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle into his phone at the plea, stepping aside to let a woman pushing a stroller by him on the sidewalk, smiling politely at her as she passed, the baby shaking its chubby fist at him in an imitation of a wave. Shaking his head, he continued power-walking towards the crosswalk, narrowly avoiding getting clipped by a bike messenger on his way.

“Stiles, calm down,” he instructed calmly, jogging across the street when the light changed. “Laura’s not  _ that _ scary.”

“Yes, she is! Dude, I’m hiding in the kitchen because I’m fucking terrified!” Stiles hissed in a frantic whisper, keeping his voice low to avoid being found by his boyfriend’s sister. Almost as an afterthought, he tacked on, “Get your ass back here, damn it!”

Derek bit his lip to keep from laughing outright at the thought of Stiles huddled up in a corner of their kitchen, stooped over to make himself look as small as possible as he urged Derek to hurry up. He had a feeling that Stiles wouldn’t really appreciate any laughter at his expense and as comfy as their couch was, Derek would much rather sleep in bed with Stiles.

Stiles had called him five minutes ago in a panic, frantically explaining that Derek’s eldest sister had just shown up unannounced at their apartment, letting herself in with the spare key Derek had given her when he had first gotten the loft, long before he and Stiles had even met each other. Completely unprepared to receive guests, probably still in his Star Wars pajamas, Stiles had done the only thing that he could of to do―call Derek and hide behind the kitchen counter as Laura wandered around the loft in search of him and Derek.

“Babe, it’s fine. Just talk to her, offer her something to drink,” Derek suggested, carefully quickening his pace, making absolutely sure not to spill the coffees he had left the apartment twenty minutes ago to go pick up at Stiles’ favorite cafe a few blocks over from their building. He had been hoping for a nice, quiet day in, spending their rare shared day off―Derek not having work and Stiles’ class having been cancelled―cuddling in bed and marathoning Eyewitness.

But apparently, Laura had different ideas. Despite his frustration, he insisted, “She’s not gonna hurt you, Stiles.”

“You don’t know that!” Stiles squeaked, voice cracking as he did, Derek stifling another laugh. “She probably thinks I’m the guy who seduced her little brother! She’s gonna kick my ass!”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, briefly closing his eyes in exasperation. It was fond exasperation but exasperation nonetheless. Though Stiles did have a point.

When Derek had first announced he was dating someone Laura had been extremely skeptical about their relationship, especially when Derek revealed that Stiles was the one who had constantly come into the bakery where he worked on the weekends for the sole purpose of shamelessly flirting with him, using as many horrendous food puns as humanly possible and then some. He was sure she still had the sneaking suspicion that Stiles was only with him for sex, despite the fact that they had been together for two years, shared an apartment, and had three cats together. She should know how important pet ownership was to him.

“She’s not gonna kick your ass. I promise,” Derek assured him, sighing in relief when he spotted their apartment building up the street. “If anything she’ll just interrogate you about your intentions with me. Remember when I met your dad?” 

“Please don’t remind me,” Stiles groaned miserably, audibly wincing at the memory. Derek couldn’t blame him.

Derek had met Stiles’ father, the sheriff of the entire freaking county, several months prior, back when Stiles still had his own apartment, before they had moved in together, and it had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life. Just like Laura, the Sheriff had dropped by unexpectedly, walking in on them  _ in flagrante delicto _ , his first impression of his son’s new boyfriend that of him on his knees blowing Stiles on the couch, jerking himself off as Stiles buried his hands in hair and eagerly thrust up into his mouth.

Derek was just thankful the Sheriff hadn’t held it against him too much, only glaring daggers at him every time he saw him for the next five months, eventually greeting Derek with a smile and even a hug once or twice. He and Stiles were sure to lock every door, and window, whenever they started fooling around after that, terrified of a repeat performance, neither of them too into exhibitionism. (Okay, Stiles totally was but that was beside the point.)

“Yeah. Yeah, I know,” Stiles conceded with a weary, put-upon sigh. Derek could practically see him running a hand through his hair, exacerbating his perpetual bedhead. “It’s just… I’ve never actually, y’know, met the family before.” 

“Wait, really?” Derek asked in surprise, actually stopping in his tracks, nearly dropping their coffees in his shock. He couldn’t believe it. How had no one ever brought Stiles home to meet their parents? He was everything a parent could ever hope for their child’s significant other to be: kind, funny, intelligent, incredibly sweet. It didn’t make any sense. But that meant Stiles was with him and he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yeah,” Stiles admitted, sounding extremely embarrassed, voice small and uncertain. Derek would bet anything that his cheeks were flushed bright red. “And I’m just really nervous. I don’t wanna screw it up.” 

“Hey,” Derek soothed, resuming his quick pace. “I love you, Stiles. And I’m sure my whole family will love you, too. Even my overprotective older sister.”

“If you say so,” Stiles mumbled, clearly not believing a word Derek said. He could practically  _ hear _ Stiles rolling his eyes. 

“I do,” Derek intoned, only half a block away from their building. “And I’m almost home, babe. So just hold tight for a little longer, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles murmured.

“Oh, and Stiles?”

“Yeah, babe?” Stiles asked, perking up instantly.

“After Laura leaves, I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress until you’re screaming my name,” Derek vowed with a smirk, lowering his voice to a husky whisper so no unsuspecting passerby overheard his explicit promise. 

“Derek!” Stiles scolded in a squeak. “Dude! What the hell?! You can’t just―” he dropped his voice to a reedy whisper “―get me hard when your sister is in the other room!”

“Really? Because I think I just did,” Derek quipped, climbing up the stairs of their front stoop, smiling at the young woman from 13B who passed him with her five dachshunds in tow. He shouldered the front door open and quickly began climbing the stairs, foregoing the elevator in his haste to get back to the loft, not wanting to risk getting stuck in the elevator when Stiles desperately needed him. Not even the slightest bit out of breath once he reached their floor, he informed Stiles, “I’m almost home, okay, babe?”

“My hero,” Stiles snarked impatiently, tapping his foot against the kitchen tile. 

“Stiles, I’m home!” Derek announced unnecessarily as he opened the door to the loft, balancing the coffees on top of the box of donuts he had picked as well, hoping to bribe Stiles into some slow morning sex. 

“Oh, thank god,” Stiles breathed into his phone before hanging up, padding out of the kitchen to greet Derek with a tight hug, indeed still in his pajamas. Burying his face in Derek’s neck, Stiles desperately mumbled, “Save me.”

“Of course, babe,” Derek murmured back, kissing him on the top of the head just as Laura strolled out of the spare bedroom to greet him. Lifting his head he addressed his older sister, “Laura. I see you let yourself in. Again. I thought we talked about this.”

“What? I can’t drop in and visit my little brother anymore?” Laura retorted as though Derek was the one imposing on her, looking genuinely offended as she flicked a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

“Not if you’re going to terrorize my boyfriend,” Derek replied cooly, cocking a brow at her. Turning back to Stiles, he handed him the coffee and donuts with a soft smile and a peck on the forehead, running a hand over the back of his neck, mumbling, “Morning, babe.”

“Is this from the cafe down the street?” Stiles asked in awe, looking at the unmistakeable logo on the box of donuts, glancing up in time to see Derek nod. Forgetting himself, he leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, casually announcing, “Oh, you’re so getting laid tonight.”

A moment of silence passed before Stiles realized what he had just said. In front of Derek’s sister of all people. 

“Oh my god!” He yelped, slapping a hand over his mouth and panickedly looking between Derek, who was clenching his jaw, and Laura, who was looking at him like he was disgusting. Face flushing, he ducked his head and murmured, “Uh… I’m just gonna go get dressed.”

Derek watched him turn and walk down the hallway to their bedroom, closing the door behind himself with a soft click. Once he was out of sight, he pinned Laura with a withering glare, demanding, “What the hell are you doing here, Laura?”

Completely ignoring his question, Laura continued looking over her shoulder at the closed bedroom door. When she turned to look back at Derek, she was smirking mischievously, remarking, “So that’s Stiles, huh?”

“Yes, that’s Stiles,” Derek confirmed, wondering where the hell Laura was going with this, folding his arms over his chest.

“Gotta give you props, little bro,” she claimed. “He’s a nice little twink.”

Derek growled. “That  _ ‘little twink’ _ is my boyfriend. Don’t talk about him like that.”

“What?! It was a compliment! He’s cute!” Laura insisted, throwing her hand up in exasperation. A moment later she lowered her voice and snorted, “Bet he’s great in bed.”

“Laura!” Derek hissed, glancing worriedly at the bedroom door, hoping Stiles hadn’t overheard any of her crude comments. The last thing Derek needed was another member of his family who wanted to sleep with his boyfriend. Peter was bad enough as it was.

“Oh, please,” Laura dismissed, waving her hand and rolling her eyes as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, setting her purse down. “Now stop clutching your pearls and offer me something to drink.”

"It's ten in the morning," Derek pointed out, rounding the kitchen island regardless, grabbing a glass from the cabinet above the stove.

"Ugh, fine," Laura groaned dramatically. "How about a virgin bloody Mary, then?"

She pulled her cellphone out of her purse and started tapping away on it as Derek fixed her a drink, pouring her a glass of water instead of her requested cocktail. Looking up at the glass of water when Derek set it in front of her, Laura skeptically raised an artfully sculpted eyebrow, drumming her bright candy apple red nails against the granite countertop. "Uh, water? Do you seriously not have any bloody Mary mix?"

"No," Derek confirmed simply, folding his arms over his chest again, Laura's other eyebrow joining the first at her hairline. Sending a quick glance at the bedroom door again, Derek lowered his voice and informed her, "Stiles doesn't like to drink. His dad had some problems with alcohol so he doesn't really like to touch the stuff."

"Guess that rules out champagne at your wedding, huh?" Laura teased with a wicked smirk, taking a sip of her water. She clearly delighted in watching the deep red blush bloom across Derek's cheeks.

"Laura!" He chastised, actually squeaking, the tips of his ears burning bright red as he looked down the hallway to make sure Stiles hadn't heard. Because as much as he did heard wedding bells in his head when he thought about he and Stiles' future together, he wanted to wait until Stiles was finished with college. And having Laura spoil the surprise engagement he had organized for Stiles' graduation party wasn't very conducive to his plans.

The soft pad of shoes on the polished concrete floor alerted them both to Stiles' return, effectively silencing any talk of weddings or engagements, Stiles rounding the corner a moment later with the coffee and box of donuts, a smudge of powdered sugar from a jelly donut on his upper lip. He set the box of donuts down on the counter, handing Derek his coffee―black, two sugars―with a sweet smile as he took a sip of his own vanilla latte, closing his eyes to savor the taste.

"C'mere, babe," Derek coaxed, jerking his head to the side to beckon him closer, setting his coffee down on the counter. Once Stiles moved closer, Derek reached over to drag his thumb over Stiles' lip, collecting the lingering dab of powdered sugar and raspberry jam on the pad of his thumb before popping his finger into his mouth. At Stiles' thoroughly horrified expression, he clarified, "You had a little something."

"Oh my god," Stiles whined, hanging his head to hide his face in Derek's shirt, pressing his forehead against his chest. Quietly, he scoffed, "Some first impression, huh?"

Chuckling into Stiles' hair, Derek rubbed a soothing hand down his back, not wanting him to be embarrassed in any way by, hopefully, his future sister-in-law. Pressing another quick kiss to the top of Stiles' head, Derek assured him, "You're doing great, babe. Don't worry about it."

Laura cleared her throat loudly. "Um, Derek? Dear? Aren't you going to introduce me to your  _ friend _ ?"

Rolling his eyes at his sister's obnoxious behavior, Derek pulled out of the embrace and guided Stiles to face Laura with a hand on the small of his back. Unable to help the wide, proud smile that stretched across his face, Derek introduced, "Laura, this is Stiles. My boyfriend."

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a cutie?" Laura announced, reaching over the kitchen island to pinch Stiles' right cheek. "Oh, I could just eat you right up!"

"Well, that's only mildly terrifying," Stiles muttered, rubbing the red spot on his cheek where Laura had pinched him.

"And Stiles, this is Laura," Derek continued, gesturing at Laura. "My asshole of a sister."

"Careful. I'll tell mom about your little attitude, Mr. Golden Boy," Laura threatened, narrowing her eyes and pointing a finger at him. "She'll be here in a few minutes anyway."

"What?" Derek asked, completely confused.

"What?!" Stiles screeched, instinctively grabbing Derek's hand, squeezing until his knuckles were a stark white. He looked up at Derek, completely flabbergasted, looking more and more harried by the second. "Derek, I don't think I can do this. I haven't showered or brushed my teeth and I'm in my sweatpants and a Captain America t-shirt at ten in the morning on a Tuesday and your mom's gonna think I'm a total slob and she's gonna tell you that you deserve someone so much better than me and you're gonna listen to her because she's your mom and I know how much she means to you and you're gonna break up with me! Oh my god, Derek!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Stiles, just breathe, okay baby? Just breathe," Derek urged frantically, running his hands down Stiles' arms to hold both of his hands, squeezing his fingers gently but firmly. "It's okay, Stiles. None of that is going to happen. It's okay, I've got you."

"But what if―"

"No," Derek cut him off, moving his hands to cup Stiles' face, peppering kisses over his forehead. "I love you, Stiles. My mother is going to love you. And if she doesn't, I don't care. It won't change anything. Because I love you and that's all that matters."

"Okay," Stiles sniffled, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes before any tears could fall, ducking his head shyly when he remembered Laura was in the room.

"How about you go take a quick shower, babe?" Derek suggested, running a hand through Stiles' hair. Stiles nodded silently, managing a weak smile as he tilted his head to press a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Alright, you go get ready and I'll stay here and talk to Laura about healthy boundaries."

Stiles let out a watery laugh and turned to stroll down the hallway to the bathroom, leaving Derek to pin Laura with a thoroughly disappointed look. For her part, she looked genuinely contrite, scratching the back of her neck guiltily.

"Y'know, as excited as I am for mom to finally meet Stiles," Derek sighed, "maybe a little warning next time."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [hale-of-stiles-heart](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
